


Doctor AU

by Initforthe_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initforthe_skimmons/pseuds/Initforthe_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on tumblr I got. Doctors Au with a bit of a one night stand au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor AU

Skye woke to the sun streaming into her bedroom through a crack in the curtains. She found it hard to open her eyes and her head felt heavy and sore. The night before was slowly coming back to her, drinks, lots of shots, dancing, dancing with that really attractive British girl, kissing that really attractive British girl, and then sex with that really attractive British girl. Oh, in her bed, right?

Skye quickly opened her eyes and sat up, pulling the cover over her naked body. She saw the girl standing at the end of her bed getting dressed.

“Um, morning?” Skye said through a pounding headache.

The girl...Jemma, her name was Jemma, Skye remembered, looked up and smiled. “Good morning, Skye.”

“Trying to sneak out without being noticed?” Skye smirked

“I…no I just…I’ve never done this before so not really sure of the protocol but I’m also going to be late if don’t go now.”

“Right, new job right? Big boss of something, is that right?” Skye tried to remember what they talked about last night but really she had so many tequila shots she’s surprised she remembers anything.

“Something like that.” Jemma smiled as she put on her shoes then stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “Um...well last night was great, I had fun.”

“It’s fine Jemma, this doesn’t have to be awkward, not like we will ever see each other again, right?”

“Right. Well I guess have a good life?”

“Yea, you too.”

With that Jemma turned around and walked out of Skyes’ apartment. Skye fell back down on the bed, she had work in a few hours so she’d try to sleep away her headache.

____________________________________________

A few hours later Skye found herself in a meeting room with her colleges, awaiting the arrival of their new Head of surgery.

“Dr Avery, you’re looking a little worse for wear this morning.” her fellow surgeon and friend, Grant Ward greeted her as he sat down next to her, handing her a coffee.

“You’re amazing, I needed this coffee. I don’t know how I’m going to survive this day.”

“How was your night with mystery girl? I can’t believe you ditched me for one nightstand.”

“I think you’ll find you survived and she was actually pretty amazing and cute.”

“Did you get her number?”

“No, I didn’t. I woke up to find her half-dressed and heading out the door. Don’t think she wanted to see me again.”

“You know you do this all the time, right? If you don’t ask, you’ll never know.”

As they were gossiping the door opened and two people walked in. One Skye recognised as one of the hospital’s board members and the other person was Jemma.

“Wait, what?” Skye said so only Ward could hear.

“Wait what, why?” Ward looked at her confused.

“What’s she doing here?”

“Um that woman? I assumes she’s the new head of surgery.”

“It’s Jemma. “ Skye was frozen in place. Of all the people to be her new boss, it had to be her one nightstand?

“How do you know her?” Ward asked. He looked at Skye who had shrunk down in her seat, making herself look smaller and he finally put two and two together. “Wait. She’s your one nightstand from last night?” He got a big punch and a ‘shut-up’ from Skye for that. He started laughing causing Jemma to look over.

When Skye looked up she found Jemma looking right at her, eyes wide in shock. Yea, this is going to be an awesome day.

After the meeting Skye tried to duck out unnoticed but a hand on her arm stopped her, she turned around to find Jemma holding onto her arm.

“Skye, can we talk please?”

“Um yea. Ok” They waited until the room was empty before Jemma spoke.

“Look I had a really great time last night, you were amazing and I’m sure you’re just as excellent as a surgeon but I really don’t want this to become awkward so why don’t we just put last night behind us and be professionals?”

“I was amazing, huh?” Skye smirked and by the look on Jemma face, she wasn’t impressed. “Alright, fine. I don’t want this to be awkward either, let’s just communicate about work and nothing else, we can be professionals.”

Jemma sighed in relief “Thank you Skye. It means a lot and I hope you have a wonderful day!” Jemma smiled, turned on her heel and left Skye standing there, slightly unsure if that all just happened.

____________________________________________

Staying out of Jemmas way wasn’t as easy as Skye had anticipated. In the first week she literally bumped into her4 times. By the4th time she had to tell her that she really wasn’t doing it on purpose and she wasn’t usually this clumsy. Jemma just smiled and walked away and Skye couldn’t help but feel a bit of regret as she watched her go.

The fifth time Skye bumped into Jemma she spilt her coffee all over Jemmas shirt.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Skye quickly looked around to see what she could use to help clean up. She managed to drag Jemma, who was protesting that she didn’t need any help, into the on-call room which was thankfully empty. Skye locked the door behind her while she rummaged through one of the lockers.

“Really Skye it’s fine, I have spare shirt in my office, and I’ll go grab one.”

“Wait, I’ve got one in here, I always leave a spare around, and you can borrow it and change in your office later iffy want. Your top is kind of see-through now any way.” Skye said as she tried not to look at Jemma’s chest. “Sorry”

Jemma looked down and noticed she could see her bra through her shirt. “Its fine, nothing you haven’t seen before, right?” Jemma gave a little smirk. “Now turnaround so I can get changed.” Skye did as she was asked and turned around when she heard Jemma tell it was alright to look, Skye was practically face-to-face with Jemma. She could count the freckles scattered across her face if she wanted to.

“I know I asked if we could be professionals about this Skye but I’ve been dying to kiss you since that night and I know we shouldn’t and you probably don’t want to but….”

Skye cut Jemma of by placing her lips against Jemmas. They were as soft as Skye remembered and she couldn’t help but moan when Jemma bit down on her lower lip. They both pulled apart, slightly breathless.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while as well.” Skye whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

“Are you free tonight? I’d like to make you dinner at my apartment.” Jemma whispered back to Skye “I’d love that, also it would give me an opportunity to get my shirt back.” Skye kissed Jemma again.

____________________________________________

Skye managed to get her shirt back from Jemma but in the process lost a few more items of clothing. She didn’t mind though, she loved coming home to find Jemma curled up on her couch in her jumper or sleeping in one of her t-shirts. Her favourite was watching Jemma in surgery and noticing that Jemma was wearing her scrubs. It wasn’t long before other people started to notice and Skye and Jemma got pulled in front of the hospital’s board members and had to explain that their relationship wouldn’t interfere with their work or the welfare of their patients.

Two years later Skye proposes to Jemma. Skye had been planning it for months but ended up dropping to one knee in the on-call room after they had both been in surgery for five hours and were covered in blood. Of course Jemma says yes and she locks the door to the on-call room and spends the next hour alternating between making out with Skye and just sleeping cause surgery takes a lot out of you.

Two years after that and Jemma is pregnant with their first child. There’s a slight complication during the birth so Jemma is rushed in for a C-section. This time Skye knows what it’s like to be the patient. They kick her out of the OR because she keeps telling the surgeons what to do and getting in the way. She paces outside till someone comes and gets her. She walks in and sees Jemma holding their little baby girl. She’s healthy and so is Jemma and Skye doesn’t think she’s ever been happier in her life.

She sits up at night, rocking little Emmie to sleep. She likes to let Jemma get as much rest as she needs. As Skye looks down at her daughter she can never stop smiling. She can’t believe how lucky she got. She has a loving wife and a beautiful daughter. She finally as a family of her own.


End file.
